beat
by Fruityloo
Summary: rintori week day 4: shark bite. "They've had this argument many times before. Nitori is only so persistent because he cares." rin is a vampire. nitori is a fairy. results are as expected. cross-uploaded on ao3.


"Are you gonna-?"

"_No_, I'm not going to."

"W-well... You can. If you want."

Rin reared back in shock, mouth hanging open (lips swollen from kissing and licking and nibbling - not biting, though. Never biting) and full of razor teeth. He tried to will the teeth away but was too flustered for it to be of any use.

"_What_?" he hissed, lisping slightly. One would think he'd learn to talk with a mouth full of sharpened teeth after so long, but it wasn't something he had much practice with. Only Nitori ever inspired this much lust in him.

"You're starving," Nitori pointed out, and, well, he wasn't wrong. Half the reason Rin got this worked up every time they so much as made out was because he never ate as much as he should. "Fairies heal fast, and I want to, so I figured…" he trailed off, implying all he needed to. The smile on his lips was faint, not usual Nitori-level brightness, but there was a sparkle in his eye it made the butterflies in Rin's stomach do flips. Suddenly the idea didn't seem so bad.

He blinked and, for a second, the feeling left just as quickly as it arrived.

"Nitori," he said, voice smooth and enticing.

"Yeah?" It was more of a sigh than anything else, shimmering eyes dreamy. Rin could have stared forever.

He blinked again, stopped meeting Nitori's eyes, and the feeling disappeared once more. He dropped his enticing tone just as quickly. "Did you just Mesmer me?"

Nitori blushed, the kind of blush a child makes when they've been caught doing something they shouldn't be. Mesmering Rin - Mesmering _anyone_ - was supposed to be out of the question. Playing with a person's thoughts like that... Rin found the fact that a creature who could do such a thing even existed absolutely terrifying (the fact that he had one in his bed almost every night... somehow less terrifying).

Yet people insisted on considering _vampires_ the ultimate menace. Probably because creatures like Nitori were so damn charming...

Rin's gaze was intense, not necessarily angry but it sure as hell got the point across. Nitori seemed to shrink in size, half-hiding his face in the bed. He might have heard a whimper. And suddenly Rin felt _bad_. Bad for telling someone not to mess with his head! And this time he knew it was no Mesmer that made him feel like that. Just one hell of a soft spot.

"Look, Ai-" he began, voice softer than the accusing tone he used before. Calming. Or so he hoped. Vampires didn't exactly do _calm_, unless by calm one meant seduce. His kind had that one down pretty well. A blessing and a curse, really. Just like immortality.

At least he had someone to share it with.

And he'd just upset that someone.

"It's not like I can Mesmer you into doing something you don't already want to do," Nitori said, his words almost lost in the comforter. He spoke softly, pouting, and Rin was no longer worried about upsetting Nitori because this argument was same old, same old.

"Of course I want to! What do you think I am? I'm a vampire and you're my boyfriend," he blushed as he said it. Even after so long, _boyfriend_ seemed too good to be true. Nitori was a goddamn saint and he - he was a vampire. "It's instinct."

That only seemed to offend Nitori further. "Do you think I don't know the difference between you and your instinct?" He sat up, confidence returning now that the topic had shifted from him and his Mesmer to something he was more familiar with arguing. "I can tell that _here_," he put his hand to Rin's chest, a little to the left, directly above his heart, "wants it too."

"My heart doesn't beat, dummy," Rin muttered, mostly to hide his flustered expression. No dice. Nitori saw it and he was _grinning_, smile dazzling but Rin felt none of the usual strangeness in his stomach, no dazed sensation. No Mesmer. Just Ai.

The grin didn't even falter. "It does when we do _that_." Nitori's hands began to wander, hinting at exactly what he meant, as if Rin didn't already know. There was only one thing that could make his heart beat again - okay, two things, but he only experienced one with any frequency.

His hands stopped roaming and for a moment Rin thought he'd done something wrong, but Nitori was merely sitting back, determined look in his eye. They weren't done with this argument after all. "You _know_ that if it was just for me I wouldn't press it," he said, voice small but firm. Nitori was persistent when he wanted to be.

Rin thought he did a god job of hiding the hunger pains from everyone - not even Makoto, ever paternal Tachibana '_are you eating properly?_' Makoto, bothered him about it. But Rin _knew_ he couldn't hide anything form Nitori. The boy didn't snoop but he could read him like an open book, always there to give him what he needed, to support him when he couldn't support himself... Of course he would want to provide this too. It was in Nitori's nature. He just wanted to help.

He swallowed and dropped his head, resting it on Nitori's shoulder, hiding his face. "I know," he whispered, a little strained, a little guilty, but warm and thankful and totally fucking in love. "I know," _You take such good care of me. What would I do without you_. It went unsaid but the tone of his voice said everything it needed to. "I know," he nuzzled against his neck, breathing in the familiar scent and wondering, not for the first time, what he would taste like. Certainly better than the time he accidentally bit Haru, who tasted like salt water and fish, a little bit of wolf because of one Tachibana Makoto. Nitori would taste clean and light, like the moonlight he hailed from. He'd taste like home, like love - like Ai.

Nitori seemed to get the hint even before Rin did, raising his hand and placing it on the back of Rin's neck, holding him in place and carding his hand through his hair, breathing out slowly as if to calm himself but Rin could hear his heartbeat going at a million miles per minute. Fae already had abnormally fast heartbeats, but this was like a hummingbird, and Rin was amazed at how something like this could excite Nitori so quickly.

"You're amazing," he whispered into Nitori's ear, pushing him back down onto the bed and he, of course, allowed it, easily falling back into same position as before. They didn't resume kissing and instead Rin remained at Nitori's neck. He sucked at the skin, lightly, just a precursor, slowly getting his bearings because he might have finally conceded to this, but that didn't mean he was going to jump in head first.

Nitori went from running his hand through Rin's hair to petting the back of his head, soothing him and he wondered if the change was instinctual or if he was doing it on purpose, responding to Rin's nervousness. He supposed it didn't really matter either way. "Amazing," he said again, this time not even a whisper but he was so close to Nitori's ear that it must have been heard, if the goosebumps that appeared on his skin not even a second later were any indication.

"Thank you."

He bit down. It had been so long he'd forgotten how to do this, and so he bit down all at once, with none of th gentleness he should have used and yet Nitori's only reaction was a soft gasp, a tilt of the head and then nothing, no sign of pain or discomfort. He continued to be amazing, perfect.

He felt something in his chest, a slow, lazy _thump_, his heart responding to the hummingbird in Nitori's chest; sluggish, but definitely beating. It was always a strange sensation, to feel his heart beat again when he was so used to its unnatural stillness. It felt so – so intimate, his life spurred on by the source of someone else's. The sensation by itself caused a moan to fall from his lips.

All at once Rin was starving – it was a feeling he always pushed to the back of his mind, and he'd gotten good at that, so good that he didn't even need to try anymore. But with the blood right here in front of him, on his lips and on his tongue and in his nose and his lover's heartbeat in his ears, his heartbeat spurring on his own, it was everything.

Knowing he had permission, he drank deeply, pulling in draft after draft and he tried, he really tried, to calm himself down, to stop drinking so deeply so he could slow down and maybe _taste_. Nitori offered himself and that was something to be appreciated and savored.

Did he really taste like moonlight?

The hand on the back of his neck tightened and that helped ground him, helped him focus less on satisfying his unattended hunger and more on Nitori. The fae's heart beat so fast it was nearly a hum, poring blood into Rin's mouth at an alarming rate. He knew his kind could take a lot; they healed fast and the _immortality_ really helped, but all the same, he was worried-

Without a second thought Rin pulled away, a little more harshly than he meant to - _control_, dammit, _control_ - and he probably left some nasty tearing on Nitori's neck. _Shit_, he was really bad at this, inexperience showing in the worst of ways. "Ai," he choked out, and his voice didn't sound quite right, too thick, flecks of blood flying from his mouth when he spoke and he must look - awful, really, but Nitori didn't show any repulsion. Eyes half-lidded, stupid grin on his face. He looked- fine. He looked fine.

The hands on the back of his neck pulled him down and suddenly they were kissing, the taste in Rin's mouth made even sharper now that he wasn't surrounded by it, mixing with their spit. Suddenly it didn't matter if Nitori tasted like dewdrops or moonlight or fish like Haru had. It was Nitori and that's all that mattered.

… He really did taste good, though.


End file.
